the_draconian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheliak Galaxywing
Sheliak Galaxywing is the Galaxy Keeper. Character/Personality Sheliak is like Space : Mysterious and Cold . She know everything about the universe , The science and you , she read into you like an open book . The Galaxy dragoness is rather serious and like being in calm place , She hate noises and stupid person but when someone want to learn about anything she will gladly offer her help even if that mean losing time . She's always working . Behind these stone walls , a heart still beat , She try to hide her feelings but every night she remember of her childhood , of her brother , her father . Power/Skills As the Keeper of Galaxy, she is very powerful and skilled with her element. Star Beam A Powerful Beam that will make the same effect on you than a Laser or a Fire Galaxy Energy A Laser that will look like the light of a thousand stars. Weaknesses She hate the Chaos element . Backstory The Galaxy Keeper was born in a rich Family : Her mother was the Grand Daughter of a very famous Galaxy Fighter and a Noble woman , while her Father was a Energy/Galaxy Noble . She was the only child of her family , Her mother died 13 years after giving birth to Sheliak . Her Father founded another Wife: Misana, a Energy Warrior, she gived birth to twins : Acamar, The Galaxy boy and Wasat, The Energy girl . Everything was okay until her new mother started to see that Sheliak was very strong, Misana beated her because she wanted her to be weak and Acamar and Wasat Stronger than her. Sheliak was so kind that she couldn't fight her. She tried to hide everything inside of her but one day , The rage took over Sheliak and she killed Misana... In the end Misana was not the same : she was covered of blood and scars . Sheliak ran away to hide, but her father knew exactly were she was going to hide : In her mother's favorite cavern , it was full of crystal with a little pond in the middle . Sheliak washed herself , and slept close to the biggest crystal . When she woke up , her father was in front of her : " I know what you did and I forgive you , It was self-defense " Sheliak came back home but nothing was the same for her , She was a monster , a terrible monster , she don't want to hurt anyone so she was rarely getting out of her room . One day , she accepted to get out for a walk , She was an Adult of 26 years , she had a lot of fun with her brother and sister they were now kids, She showed them every part of the forest she liked , every where were she enjoyed training , She did this a long time, 4 years exactly . At night, she slept outside with her family , She woke up in the middle of the night to watch the star , she walked away , but suddenly she heard a scream , than two , than three . She ran as fast as her legs could she founded a 3 dead bodies , they had been killed by a Energy dragon : Their skin were burned, They weren't covered in blood . She was the last member of her family, she wasn't safe here , she ran back to her home and took food and her mother's jewelry . She flew away , when she founded a safe place she started to explore : there were a lot of cavern, she decided to take a rest inside of one , She woke up inside of a city , there was a dragon in front of her : Kaito , He asked her if she wanted to become the new Galaxy Keeper , she accepted . Now, She is a famous dragoness . Relationships follow follow follow follow Gallery sheliak_galaxywing_by_amare1.jpg|Sheliak Galaxywing by amare1|link=http://the-draconian-archives.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sheliak_galaxywing_by_amare1.jpg Extras/Notes • Her name come from one of the star who is on her wing . • She enjoy dancing, drawing and reading . Category:Keeper